The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina y Chaos
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: AU OoT una dimencion alterna se abre y llega un desconocido dispuesto a ayudar a Link en su viaje para derrotar a Ganondorf y salvar a Zelda. Zelink. dejen reviews!
1. prologo

Primero que nada, todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Esta es mi locura y espero que me apoyen.

Tal vez esta historia debería estar en la sección de cross over o de SSB. Pero con el tiempo espero que me entiendan la razón por la cual se encuentra aquí, no se me ocurrió un mejor titulo, lo lamento. Repito, esta historia es de Link para los incredulos.

The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina y Chao

Prologo

En un mundo donde la tecnología llegaba mas allá de los limites. Se habían creado esferas con la esencia de guerreros poderosos creados por diversas compañías electrónicas, al activarse estas esferas podían trasformar al portador en ese guerrero obteniendo sus habilidades y fortalezas.

Existen diversos guerreros pero no todos eran distintos ya que podrían existir varias esencias de un mismo guerrero. Aunque existían algunos que eran únicos o mas escasos.

Batallas. Esta es la diversión de los jóvenes de esta época, apostaban sus esferas en batallas haciendo que el ganador se quedara con la del perdedor. Una persona podía tener varias esferas, esto significaba que el joven tenía varios guerreros para elegir ante una batalla. También existen los aditamentos especializados para cada guerrero, algunos eran muy fáciles de encontrar pero otros eran muy raros y únicos.

Un chico no muy común venia de una victoria en un torneo de estas batallas. Pelo negro, bastante alto, ojos oscuros y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para representar esa gran victoria.

-No puedo creerlo, –dijo emocionado el joven- finalmente tengo a la ultima forma de vida, "Shadow The Hedgehog". Es extremadamente raro, -sonando algo preocupado- pero aun no entiendo que me quiso decir el organizador del torneo…

_Flash back:_

_-este guerrero es muy poderoso, pero extremadamente difícil de controlar, sus técnicas son extremadamente complicadas, -dijo mirando fijamente al joven- un error te puede costar mucho e incluso las personas temen usarlo en batalla, ya que puede puede desafiar las leyes del tiempo y del espacio.  
_

_Fin del flash back._

Eso no importa, estoy totalmente preparado para esto, además tengo esto, -saca de su bolso siete joyas iguales de distintos colores- las esmeraldas Chaos, podré acceder a la súper forma y tener mayores poderes.

Fija su atención en su brazalete en el que tiene tres esferas de distintos colores: una negra, una azul y una morada. Pero centra su atención en la esfera negra.

Es hora de practicar. -dice con entusiasmo, presionando la esfera negra.

Esto causa una luz que ilumina todo el lugar, cuando la luz desaparece el joven ya no esta y en su lugar se encuentra un ser de baja estatura, ojos rojos, pelaje negro y algunos mechones rojos, guantes blancos, brazaletes amarillos sobre sus muñecas además de unas extrañas zapatillas; se trataba de un erizo.

Se siente bien, -dijo el extraño ser- veamos como son mis movimientos.

Comienza a correr a una velocidad increíble, pero lo más sorprendente es que no corría sino que sus zapatillas emitían una especie fuego haciendo que se deslizaran. Luego comenzó a saltar y comenzando a girar trasformándose en una verdadera esfera, finalmente se queda quieto analizando su próximo movimiento.

Es hora del verdadero entrenamiento, -vuelve a sacar las esmeraldas- veamos que tal es la súper forma.

Concentrándose con facilidad logra hacer que las esmeraldas comenzaran a flotar alrededor de el, pero con un mayor esfuerzo giran mas aprisa generando un brillo en las esmeraldas y en el. Finalmente al terminar este ser había reemplazado el pelaje de color negro por el color amarillo fuerte y brillante mientras que el de color rojo se mantenía igual. Ahora ya no tocaba el piso, realmente flotaba.

Este poder es increíble, -dijo atónito- debo ver que mas puedo hacer

Comienza a volar a una gran velocidad, comienza a lanzar unos extraños rayos de color amarillo y que nombraba **"Chaos Spear" **que causaban una gran explosión y daño.

Genial, pero no significa que dejare usarlos a ustedes chicos. –esto ultimo lo dice mirando a sus otras 2 esferas que se encontraban en su brazalete y con un aire de sentimentalismo.

Veamos mi mejor poder, -concentra todas sus energías- **"Chaos Control"**

Simplemente desaparece del lugar, sin dejar rastro.


	2. capitulo 1

Si no tuvo mucho sentido el capitulo anterior, ahora entenderán un poco mas sobre lo que sucede. No se preocupen, de Link es la historia y espero que sigan leyendo esta incoherencia.

Capitulo uno:

Era un hermoso amanecer en un extraño bosque, específicamente en lo que parecía ser una casa en un árbol. Un niño con pesadillas intentaba dormir, cosa que no pudo hacer.

-Despierta, –dice, entrando por la ventana una hermosa hada- tienes que ir a ver al Gran Árbol Deku

-¿Quién es? –dijo algo atontado el chico

-Un hada, -sonando algo desesperada- el Árbol Deku me envió urgente por ti, vamos

-¿Qué querrá de mi? – Pregunta, levantándose y tomando su gorro verde y su pequeña resortera- nunca me ha llamado

-Considérate afortunado –dijo el hada sonando importante

Terminando su conversación se dirigieron rumbo al árbol, pero su camino fue interrumpido.

-alto allí Link, -dijo Mido sonando autoritario- o mejor dicho chico sin hada, solo puedes pasar con permiso especial

-yo soy el permiso especial –dijo el hada un tanto de exasperada.

-¿Quién dice? –dijo el chico sonando un tanto engreído

-el Árbol Deku, –dijo Link tratando de apresurar la conversación- esta hada me la envió el, así que abre el paso

-tu sabes que eso es imposible –aumentando el desprecio en la siguiente frase- chico sin hada

-déjalo pasar Mido,- dijo Saria llegando al lugar- no vez que le envió un hada el Árbol Deku, además están apresurados

-solo porque lo dices tu Saria – Mido dice esto abriendo el paso.

-gracias Saria –dijo Link

-de nada, -sonriéndole a Link- ahora vete que te están esperando

Luego de esta pequeña interrupción lograron llegar sin problemas donde el Árbol Deku, era un gran claro y en el medo un enorme árbol

-bienvenido Link- dijo el árbol- me alegra que hayas venido, tengo mucho que decirte

-por fin te conozco gran árbol –dijo aun asombrado por el tamaño

-no tienes que temer, pero lamentablemente no te llama para socializar. Recuerdas la leyenda de las tres Diosas

-claro, siempre la escucho de Saria –dijo Link mientras recordaba la historia

-en este momento no solo Lost Woods esta en peligro si no todo Hyrule, –exclamo sonando realmente preocupado- tienes que tomar la esmeralda kokiri y dirigirte hacia el castillo de Hyrule, donde conocerás a la princesa Zelda, ella te contara los detalles

-pero solo tengo una resortera para defenderme, no creo que llegue además no puedo dejar este bosque

-lo lograras, -dijo el árbol sonado totalmente sincero- es tu destino además, tu no te riges bajo las mismas reglas que los kokiri, tu eres un hylian.

-¿un hylian? –sonando totalmente confundido

-es una raza ya casi extinta, sabios y poderosos, su deber era proteger esta tierra como es el tuyo, no te preocupes en la parte detrás mió se encuentras una espada y un escudo, te serán útiles en tu viaje, además no estarás solo, -esta vez dirigiéndose al hada- Navi, tu lo acompañaras.

-si señor –respondiendo respetuosamente.

-se que lo lograras Link, ve y que las diosas te protejan.

Luego de esta conversación Link fue a buscar algunas cosas para su viaje pero justo antes de salir del bosque se encontró con alguien

-¿de verdad te vas Link? –Saria le dijo muy triste

-si, -preocupado- me acabo de enterar de que soy un hylian, además me encomendaron una misión muy difícil y creo que ese es mi destino.

-entonces toma este regalo para que podamos comunicarnos –le entrega una ocarina- si tocas la canción que te voy a enseñar lograras comunicarte conmigo

-pero esa ocarina es muy importante para ti, no puedo aceptarla.

-no te preocupes, es para que lleves algo para que lleves una parte de mi contigo

-gracias Saria, -le dice con una sonrisa- si ese es el caso, la tomare y aprenderé tu canción.

Luego de enseñarle la canción (específicamente "Saria´s Song) y despedirse tristemente Link y nave iniciaron su camino y su primera aventura.

Mientras tanto en una gran pradera.

-¿en donde estoy? –Preguntaba mientras el erizo dorado adquiría su color normal negro y rojo al mismo tiempo analizaba la situación- veamos una hermosa pradera, y a mis espaldas lo que parece un enorme castillo medieval. Si el "**Chaos Control**" me trajo hasta aquí puede que este en una dimensión y tiempo distintos. No puedo aparecer como un erizo parlante, debo aparentar mas la época –diciendo esto activa su cristal azul.

Una gran luz lo cubrió y al despejarse aparecía un joven alto, pelo de color azul, ropa medieval y una gran espada amarilla

-suerte que tengo a Ike (se pronuncia aik)- diciendo esto se dirige a la entrada del castillo donde se encontraba un guardia- disculpe señor ¿Dónde me encuentro?

-te encuentras en el Reino de Hyrule joven guerrero

-¿reino de Hyrule? –Pensó preocupado, luego le dice al guardia- ¿cual es el acontecimiento más importante reciente?

-el líder de la tribu gerudo, Ganondorf ha iniciado una relación con el reino de Hyrule para terminar con el conflicto entre los dos pueblos

-muchas gracias –respondió sorprendido

-de nada- responde amablemente en guardia- estoy para servir

Luego de esto Ike se aleja del guardia y se pone a pensar en la pradera afuera del castillo

-no puede ser, mi padre me contó sobre la historia del juego de Hyrule cuando era pequeño, significa que estoy en su dimensión. ¡Debo encontrar a Link! –Se vuelve a acercar al guardia- ¿podría decirme si ha pasado por aquí un niño vestido de verde, con un hada?

-no joven, lamento no serle de ayuda

-no se preocupe, ¿podría decirme donde se encuentra Lost Woods?

-en aquella dirección –le indica hacia el fondo de la pradera

-muchas gracias -Diciendo esto se dirige rápidamente en la dirección señalada en busca de Link mientras piensa- podré encontrar a Link y ayudarle en su misión, debo conocerlo.

Cuando se aleja lo suficiente del castillo se transforma en Shadow para ganar velocidad y llegar mas rápido donde Link

Luego de un largo recorrido llega con Link y Navi. Vuelve a tomar a apariencia de Ike y comienza a pensar como presentarse ante Link mientras este nombrado y Navi hablaban.

-no se por que me eligieron, -dice realmente deprimido- no soy un héroe, además ni siquiera se usar una espada

-se que lo lograras, si el Gran Arbol Deku confia en ti, es por que puedes hacerlo

Entonces aparecen unas extrañas criaturas con intenciones de atacar a Link, este intento golpearlos con la espada pero al hacer movimientos torpes lograron arrebatarle la espada

-Ahora estoy perdido –dijo link, cerrando los ojos y esperando el ataque de las criaturas. Pero sorpresivamente ese golpe nunca llego- ¿Qué pasa?

Al abrir los ojos se encuentra con Ike quien elimina fácilmente a las criaturas

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Ike entregándole la espada de Link

-gracias, de no ser por ti no estaría vivo, mi nombre es Link

-yo soy Ike ¿Qué haces por aquí solo? Es muy peligroso

-estoy en una misión y es muy importante, el problema es que no se defenderme –totalmente triste

-yo te acompañare y te enseñare los movimientos básicos

-¿de verdad harías esos por mi? –dice realmente feliz

-claro que si, además valor no te falta para esta aquí tan solo, y eso es todo lo que me indica que eres especial –dice Ike realmente motivado

-voy en dirección al castillo de Hyrule, necesito hablar con la princesa

-entonces vamos, antes que sea mas tarde

Continuara…


End file.
